Leglos King
Leglos is King Leowald's eldest son. He is expected to be the heir to the throne and everyone seems to see him as well suited to the job, Personality He seems to have inherited great qualities from both of his parents. He had high intelligence, wisdom and compassion. Though he is not a battle maniac, he is not lacking in power of courage, as he proved during the duel. He has also displayed remarkable deductive reasoning skills. Appearance He is 26 with reddish-brown hair, He is said to strongly resemble his father. History As the first born son of King Leowald, and he was no doubt prepared for the job of being the next king. He has had extensive training as a warrior and in the use of his Binding. Relationships Leowald King - Lenion spends as much time as possible by Leowald's side and is always trying to learn from him. They were partners during the fifth round of the duel between races. Leowald has been continuouly impressed his increasing, strength and maturity as a future leader. Blansa King - His mother, Leglos takes after her a great deal in terms of personality. He was shocked lik the others to hear of the dark history of her family. Lenion King - The two brothers seem to be quite close although their personalities are very different. Leglos sees his little brother as more powerful, but unfit as a leader. Leglos is often forced to apologize for and try to correct his brother's immature behavior. Kuclear King - Kuclear looks up to her oldest brother and they seem to have many traits in common. Mimir King - His youngest sibling, he was thrilled when he lost voice was miraculously cured. Raive Ocean - He head maid who often trained the bothers with swords when they were younger. She was injured protecting the queen during the raid on Pasion. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - Leglos met him while they were negotiating the alliance prior to the attack on Xaos. Like his father, he recognized him as an inept madman and saw no way to have a lasting peace with the Humas so long as he was king. Looking back, he accurately surmised that many of Rudolph's irrational decisions before the war may have been due to him being manipulated by the Matar Deus. Eveam Gran Early Evening - Like most people, he id not take her efforts at peace seriously until she destroyed a bridge to end their war. He was present at the failed attempt to assassinate the demon lord. They were also opponents in the fifth round of the duel, They both showed the strongest resolve not to lose to each other, resulting in a tie. Hiiro Okamura - He first spotted Hiiro when he foiled the assassination and humiliated his father. He found his father's trill at meeting such a strong person very strange. He has always admired Hiiro's magic power and realized that it was responsible for curing his little sister even before it was publicly revealed. He left no resentment over what happened during the duel with Leowald and was very grateful when his father was healed. He feels quite indebted to Hiiro and has stopped his brother from rudely challenging him on a few occasions. Hiiro sees him as someone intelligent and mature, a fine future leader. Marione Judou Crisis - Their other opponent during the duel. Since Leeglos' skills were not so well known, Marione made the mistake of continually underestimating him, which he apologized for. Abilities According to his vassals, he did not fall far behind his father in strength, popularity or intimidating atmosphere. He is capable of doing a full body transformation. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Water Attributes Category:Gabranths Category:Royality